Big Time Future
by Mgirl107
Summary: Many things can happen when Jo comes back from New Zealand...drama, love, confusion...can Jendall be saved?
1. We meet again

**After a few reviews..I've decided to keep on writing this story. It used to be a one shot, but not anymore!**

**I am still really sad after the Big Time Breakup episode...there are moments when I want to cry, so I avoid watching the episode altogether..to cheer myself up, ****I decided to write cute story about Kendall/Jo after three years since their breakup. It took me about an hour to write this first chapter, but here it is! Enjoy :) -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own btr or anything...except for the posters in my room, lolz. **

_**Where Big Time Breakup ended…**_

Kendall Knight stared at the plane taking off from the glass window in the airport. His right hand was pressed against it. _This is it. She's gone…_ he thought. He turned around slowly, and gave his three best friends a sad look. Carlos, James, and Logan all felt sorry for him, but it was time to move on.

Kendall walked to them with his head down, and didn't say a word the whole ride back to the palm woods.

_**One week later…**_

James, Carlos, and Logan stared at their best friend. Kendall was still upset about the breakup. (Kendall) was laying on the couch in his apartment, face down.

Kendall managed to say, "Just leave me alone, please!" He groaned.

"It's been a week, and you haven't even smiled once!" Logan said, a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, and Gustavo's expecting us to record a new song today," James added.

"I just want my best friend back," Carlos mumbled, sounding like a five year old.

Kendall sat up. He was mad. "Maybe if YOU guys had girlfriends and lost them suddenly, you would know how I feel!" He snapped.

Logan took a step back, and whispered, "ooh he's mad, very mad. Maybe we should go."

James and Carlos nodded reluctantly, took one last look at Kendall, and sadly walked out the door. It closed very slowly.

When the three were gone, Kendall sat up, and let himself fall back down on the couch while whispering, "I miss you Jo, and I love you." Then, after taking three deep breaths, he stood up, and walked out to find his friends. _I guess it's really time to move on, _he thought.

_**Three years later…**_

"Cut!" The director yelled, signaling the movie was over. "That's a wrap everyone!" Everyone was clapping and cheering. Three years of filming a movie was fun, but it was also hard work.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Jo sighed in happiness. It was only two hours since the movie she was in was wrapped and finished. Now she was in her hotel room, packing her things and booking a flight to Los Angeles. _I can't wait to get back to the Palm Woods. I miss the funny moments I had. I miss my friends, _She thought. Then Jo gasped.

"I miss," She began.

"Kendall."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Jo had butterflies in her stomach. She was both nervous and too excited to eat anything on the plane ride home. She wondered if Kendall had a girlfriend, if he forgot about her, if he even knew she was coming back today. She walked out of GATE 150, and was surprised to see….

Thousands of screaming fans shoving papers and pens to her for autographs.

"Can I get a picture with you?" Asked a short blonde girl.

"Can you sign my shirt?" said a boy. Jo was surprised to see so many of them. It had only been two days since the trailer of her movie came out. "Excuse me." She said politely. "But I can't stop right now, I'm in a rush."

Jo ran through the airport, with paparratzi snapping photos all over. She ducked and hid from them, but they just wouldn't leave her side. Jo was relieved to see her cab waiting outside the airport. She quickly jumped inside and told her driver to hurry away like the wind.

_**At the Palm Woods lobby…**_

"Dude, its been three years since you've had a girlfriend! You should call Stacy!" James exclaimed, shoving a piece of paper to Kendall's face.

Kendall was sitting on the couch. He sighed. "DUDE! I don't want a girlfriend! What point do you not understand? It just doesn't feel right…" he argued.

James mumbled whatever and turned to leave, but then Carlos came running over to him from the pool, nearly knocking him over! "Can I…Talk to you…for a..second?" Carlos asked, bent down and out of breath.

"Sure," James said, glancing at Kendall as he walked away. When they were too far to hear, Carlos said in a low voice,

"Jo Is Back."

James' face lit up like a light bulb. "WHATT? JO IS BACK? This is great news for Kendall!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

He stopped immediately when sunblock girl walked past him. He waved to her. She waved back, slowly. "Shhhh!" Carlos said, looking around, "I want it to be a surprise. She's not even at the Palm Woods yet anyway."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Jo stepped out of her cab and looked around at the entrance to palm woods. _Looks just the way it was three years ago,_ she thought. "Home sweet home," she whispered to herself.

Jo sighed happily, and skipped to the lobby, where Mr. Bitters was waiting for her. Little did she know that Kendall was sitting a few feet away from her.

"Welcome back to the Palm Woods, Josephine!" Mr. Bitters said rather nicely. _Omg, that's a first, _Jo thought, chuckling to herself. "Here's your key to your old apartment; it's good to have you back."

"Thanks." Jo said.

Kendall became alert. He froze from where he was sitting. _JO? No, it couldn't be, could it? _he thought. He stood up slowly, and quietly turned around to see her standing there, talking to .

Jo was about to leave when she saw HIM. Her face lit up. He was a bit taller, his hair was a tad shorter, but it was the adorable green eyes that made her smile. Kendall smiled the widest smile ever.

"Kendall?"

"Jo?"

Jo dropped her things and ran to Kendall. They hugged each other for so long. A tear fell from Jo's cheek. "I-I really missed you," she whispered in Kendall's ear as she pulled away.

"I love you." He blurted out.

"You-you really love me?" Jo asked. Kendall blushed. "Yes." he managed to say. "I love you too." Jo whispered, stroking Kendall's hair.

Kendall took a step closer to her until they were inches away from having their first kiss in three years. It wasn't until they locked lips did they feel the re-birth of sparks. It was a passionate, and loving moment for the two reunited lovers.

When they finally pulled away, the entire palm woods was in the lobby. "Awwww." They all cried in unison.

Katie walked up to her big brother. "I have photos of the moment!" she said slyly. "KATIE!" Kendall said, pretending to be mad. He began chasing her as she ran to the elevator, but he returned to Jo and said, holding her hand,

"Welcome back, Jo."

**So what do you think? Please leave reviews :)**


	2. Just like old times

**First I would like to say thank you to everyone for the reviews and stuff :) I really appreciate it =)  
>Second, I have decided to keep writing this fanfic... so yeah... here is my second chapter! I started writing it in a notebook, which is why it took me a while before uploading it. Enjoy :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own btr or anything... except for the posters in my room**

Kendall and Jo were laying down on their special blanket.

In the grass.

At the palm woods park.

It was five minutes to midnight. Fireflies lit up the sky and the area around them. Jo moved her head to rest on Kendall's chest. She sighed happily.

"It's such a beautiful night," Kendall said, almost in a whisper. "Especially with you."

Jo giggled, turning a bright shade of pink. She was glad Kendall couldn't see her blushing. _Thank God for nighttime_, she thought.

"So," Kendall began, "How was your experience in New Zealand?"

Jo's eyes sparkled with excitement. She sat up suddenly. "IT was beautiful! Everyone on set (in the movie) were so nice, and since the first day I came, the helped me feel comfortable!"

Kendall smiled weakly. He felt kinda offended she didn't mention him once.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said, with a hint of sadness.

Jo frowned. "What's wrong, Ken?" She asked him. He sighed. "Its just these past three years I've been miserable without you, and It seems you've just been having fun all this time." he said, mumbling.

Jo giggled, and softly kissed his cheek.

"Awww…you think I didn't miss you, don't you? Well, I missed you a lot more than you think. I even cried sometimes!" She explained.

Kendall ran his fingers through Jo's hair.

"You really missed me, Josephine love?" He asked, teasing her at the end.

"Yes, I did….." Jo said, pausing before saying, "Kennnnyyy."

She giggled as she gave Kendall a quick peck on the lips.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

An hour later, Jo and Kendall were still at the park. Jo was dozing off, but was awakened by the sound of an owl. She yawned. Kendall was already awake.

"What time is it?" Jo asked, half asleep. Kendall glanced at his watch. "1:00 a.m," he replied simply.  
>"I should better go then," Jo said, slowly sitting up.<br>"Ok, I'll take you there," Kendall said, smiling sneakily.

Jo noticed he was up to something, but didnt say anything.

Suddenly, Kendall lifted her up bridal style, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he said. Jo giggled at the sight. "I love you too," She answered.

**Sorry I made this chapter so short...it's just the next part doesnt quite fit into it! I promise I'll make the next one longer :) what do you think? review it!**


	3. Who is she?

**As suggested by **XxSmileyxD**, this chapter is going to include when Camille and Jo meet again ****J enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own btr or anything... except for the posters in my room**

The next morning, Jo was at the pool, reading lines for a new show she was going to be auditioning for next month. Kendall arrived a few minutes later. "Good morning, love." he said, kissing her cheek. He noticed the script. "Oh, don't tell me…" he said, eyeing the paper.

"Tell you what?" Jo asked.

"I hope you don't have to travel overseas for that show." Kendall pointed at the paper.

Jo laughed.

"Don't worry Kendall, I'm not gonna be going ANYWHERE more than an hour from my loving and concerned boyfriend!"  
>"Thank God!"<br>"Ahh…that is why I love you."

Just then, they were interrupted by Camille running over. She was wearing a cheerleading uniform that looked like one from the show Glee. She looked at Kendall.

"I can't believe you! I thought we were meant to me! But then you cheated on me with Rachel? RACHEL? How could you?" She exclaimed. She began (fake) sobbing.

Jo raised an eyebrow. "Glee cheerleader audition?" she and Kendall asked.

Camille stopped "sobbing," and smiled. "Yep!" Then she gasped.

"JO!" She shouted. "You're back!" She hugged Jo so tight she nearly fell over. "Omg we all missed you! How are you! You look so different! You're a movie star now!" She exclaimed. She spoke so fast that she had to stop to breathe.

Jo laughed at her best friend. "Calm down, girl!" she said. "Here. Drink some of my lemonade, and I'll tell you about New Zealand." Jo handed Camille a tall glass of pink lemonade. (Camille) sat down on one of the pool chairs.

**_An hour later..._**

"Then, when the director yelled 'cut!', I was relieved to be done with the movie. IT was SUCH hard work!" Jo concluded, after explaining her experience to Camille, and all her friends at the Palmwoods (who had joined in later on). However, Jo didn't notice that amongst the group of people was Sandy...

Sandy was the girl James had wanted Kendall to date. She really really liked him (Kendall), but after finding out that Jo and him were back together, she became jealous.

"Hmfph...I should be the one with Kendall, not HER!" she huffed under her breath.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ... ... .. ...  
><strong>Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update :( I was having writers block for some reason...and while I was lying on my bed earlier I got this brilliant idea! I scribbled it down in my notebook and well...here it is! :) Enjoy, and I'm sorry for the delays. I know you guys have been waiting too long already :  
>.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ..<strong>

Sandy eyed Jo suspiciously. _I will do anything, ANYTHING, to make Kendall mine, _she thought, snickering quietly.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... .. ... .. ... ... .. ... ... ... ...

Later that day, Sand watched from afar as Kendall and Jo enjoyed their picnic by the pool (at one of the tables). Suddenly, without thinking, she walked over to them. _What the heck am I doing? _she thought.

"Hi Kendall!" Sandy said cheerfully, waving as she approached him.

Jo gave her the get-out-of-my-face look. Jo crossed her arms and faced Kendall. She leaned close to him and whispered, "who is she?" Kendall sighed, and responded hesitantly, "that's," he paused, then said, "Sandy." Jo raised an eyebrow.

Kendall finally turned his head to look at Sandy. The brunette blue eyed girl, wearing a short solid yellow dress, was serious.

"Hi, uhh..Sandy." he said, then stopped, glancing at Jo.  
>"What are you doing here?" he asked her (Sandy)<br>Sandy looked up for a moment, as if to think about what to say next. Then her voice became stern and she shouted, "I'M HERE TO ASK YOU WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?"

Kendall and Jo gasped, astonished.

"WHAT?" They both asked simultaniously.

Sandy crossed her arms, smirking. "Ye,yea!" she stuttered. "WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THIS, 'THING' HERE?"

Jo stood up, slamming her magazine on the table. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A 'THING'?" she shouted, placing a hand on her hip. "HOW DARE!"

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Hold up!" he called, standing up and waving his hands in the air. "Sandy," he began. "Are..you..jealous of me and Jo? And are you trying to get me to date you?" Sandy looked down and blushed, completely embarrassed. _Busted. _

Kendall took Jo's hand. He smiled at her (Jo) and said calmly, "Look, Sandy. You are a nice, sweet, cute girl, but nothing, or ANYONE, can take the love of my life away from me...EVER!" And with that said, Kendall and Jo pakced everything up and began to leave. "C'mon Jo," Kendall whispered, "Let's watch a movie at my apartment."

They glanced at Sandy one more time, before heading inside.

Sandy scrunched up her eyebrows in anger..."This," she began, "Is NOT over."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... .. .. ...

kendall and Jo arrived at his apartment. Kendall sighed in relief. "FINALLY away from that lunatic!" he exclaimed.  
>Jo laughed. "Tell me about it!" She cried, throwing her arms in the air. The two flopped onto the couch. Kendall grabbed the T.V remote and began flipping through channels. Jo cuddled up against him, resting her head on his lap. She gazed at him, smiling. He noticed, and turned to smile down at her. Suddenly, Jo frowned. "What's wrong?" Kendall asked, pulling a strand of hair off her face. "Are you sure you never dated Sandy?" Jo asked.<p>

"NEVER IN MY LIFE!" Kendall exclaimed. "I don't even like her."  
>"Besides," he added, "I love you more than anyone, and I made a promise to never date anyone until you came back...and that anyone, is you."<p>

Jo smiled, still skeptical. "I believe you, and I trust you." she whispered.


	4. Sandy's Plan

**Yes It's been so long since I last updated, but I had writers block and my mind went blank for a while :/ sorry! I've also been busy with you tube, back to school shopping, summer reading, etc. Here is the fourth chapter in my predicted 10 chapter story. We last left off with Sandy saying that she is not over Kendall and when (Kendall) told Jo not to worry about that lunatic. Jo is a bit skeptical on this matter and it will increase immensely by the end of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own btr or anything... except for the posters in my room**

Morning in the Palmwoods was beautiful. But It was about to become stormy.

Kendall, and the rest of the band were at Rocque records recording a new bonus spin off track for their anniversary cd.

Jo and Camille were rehearsing some lines from the new t.v show (Mandy Randy) they were auditioning for at the lobby. was gushing over his brand new product (just an automatic chair) "The walkinator 3000." Katie walked by, eyeing him suspiciously. She was very tall now, in fact about Carlos' height. She ran up to him, placing her hands on his front desk. "What ARE you doing?" She asked. pointed to the red chair. "The latest gadget! I got it off the internet!" he shouted excitedly. Too excitedly as all the people in the lobby turned to stare at him.

"Just looks like a plain old-adjustable-height chair to me," Katie said, shrugging.

Mr. Bitters sighed. "Darn!" He answered, then walked away. Katie laughed, and took the $20 dollar bill that was lying on the desk.

.. .. … .. … .. … .. … . … … .. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … …

Sandy's eyes were glued to the computer screen. She was seated in her apartment at the palmwoods, working on another plan to tear Ken and Jo apart. "Hmmm...there's gotta be a picture of Kendall somewhere on the internet!" she said aloud to herself. "Aha!" Sandy found a photo of Kendall sitting on a pool chair, and there was a space empty in the photo.

"Perfect to add one of mine! hahaha!" Sandy said, laughing evily.  
>She used photoshop to edit, crop, resize, and change the photo to make it look like she was in it...with Kendall.<p>

After about half an hour, she was done. She made sure it looked flawless, and clicked the print button.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ...

"What's taking him so long?" Jo said aloud. She was pacing around the Palmwoods lobby, waiting impatiently for Kendall. They had planned to go to the movies tonight. They were going to see (Jo's) new movie. Just then, the elevator bell chimed and out came Sandy. She marched up to Jo with her arms crossed. "Stay away from my boyfriend!" she screeched.

"What?" Jo snapped.  
>"You heard me freak!"<br>"Shut up liar."  
>"No, you listen to me! He's my boyfriend and you can't take him away from me!"<br>"You have no proof! I trust Kendall and he told me he promised he never dated anyone!"  
>"Well, then, he's a liar, because take a look at this!"<p>

Sandy reached into her bag and pulled out the edited photo. It appeared to look like Kendall was sitting by the pool with none other than Sandy. Jo gasped. "Oh..m y..Gosh..." she said, taking the photo and clasping a hand over her mouth. She felt tears filling her eyes. She didn't notice Sandy standing there, smirking.

"He..he..lied to me, that stupid idiot!" Jo shouted. Tears ran down her cheeks. She felt heartbroken that Kendall would lie to her like that. "I told ya," Sandy said, before walking away.

Jo sat at one of the sofas in the lobby, still holding the picture. _He lied to me! I can't believe i trusted him, my life is over. _

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ..._

Back at Sandy's apartment, (Sandy) was editing a video of Jeff at the beach in New Zealand, making it look like he was making out with Jo. _If Kendall comes to me, I'll tell him that Jo used to have a boyfriend in New Zealand, "Jeff," and show him this video I "found" on tubenet, _Sandy thought.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ...

Jo dried the last of her tears, and tried to wash away memories of her and Kendall. _I never want to see him again, _she thought.

Just then, Kendall arrived back from Rocque records...

He smiled when he saw Jo, but frowned when he realized she had been crying. "Jo babe, what's wrong?" he asked her, running towards where she was sitting. Jo slapped him. "OW!" Kendall cried.

"YOU LIAR!" Jo screeched. "Don't EVER speak to me again!"  
>Kendall jumped back. "What? I told you not to believe Sandy! It's another one of her tricks again." he explained.<br>"Oh really? Then what's THIS!" Jo asked him, showing him the edited photo.  
>Kendall squinted at it. "This is not what it's supposed to look like! I can-" he was cut off by Jo standing up and running away from him.<p>

Kendall ran his fingers through his hair. _Sandy, you are so dead.. _he thought.

Just then, his phone vibrated. It was Sandy, sending him a text message. _Oh gosh, James gave her my number, like if that helps, _Kendall thought.

**TEXTS**

**Sandy: **Shocking news! IT's about Jo  
><strong>Kendall: <strong>you are SO dead rite now, I dnt even care  
><strong>Sandy: <strong>No, I'm serious, come quick!**  
>Kendall: <strong>watever, I need to speak with u ne way  
><strong>Sandy: <strong>btw..it involves Jeff (smirks behind screen)

Kendall arrived at Sandy's apartment, furious. He stopped in the door when he saw THE video. IT was Jeff, making out with what looked like Jo.

Kendall's jaw dropped.

... ... .. ... .. ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ...

**PLZ REVIEW! **


	5. Big Time Break up  again?

**So here's another chapter of Big Time Future : ) …I really appreciate the reviews and I'm so glad you guys like my story. : D enjoy! Note: lots of drama and confusion in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own btr or anything... except for the posters in my room**

**… … … … … … … .. …. … … … … … …. .. … … .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . .. .. . . . .. .. . .. . . ..**

_**Where we left off on chapter 4...**_

Kendall arrived at Sandy's apartment, furious. He stopped in the door when he saw THE video. IT was Jeff, making out with what looked like Jo.

Kendall's jaw dropped

**.. .. … … … .. … … .. … … … .. … … .. … .. … .. .. … .. .. … .. .. … .. .. .. .. .. .. … .. **

He ran over to the computer where the video was playing. He sat down, and slumped. Sandy walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Kendall," she said. "Sometimes people lie to each other. And sometimes, they ruin a great relationship." Kendall stood silent. His mind was running out of control. He felt like Jell-o, and thought about how he wasted his time not having a girlfriend for three years. Then, now knowing that Jo was smooching JETT? That was the worst.

"Hey, here's a fun fact," Sandy told Kendall as she walked over to sit on her sofa. "What?" Kendall asked, finally speaking. "Jeff plays a main character, who dates Jo, on that movie in New Zealand," she finished.

Kendall gasped.

"WHAT?" he shouted, obviously astonished. Sandy nodded. Kendall went over to where Sandy was sitting and faced her. "Are you serious?" he whispered. "She never told me."

"I'm 100% positive." Sandy responded.

Kendall fell back on the sofa. "Wow," was all he managed to say. Sandy shrugged, but thought about how well her plan worked. _Now it's time to make my final move. _Sandy turned to Kendall. "Don't worry Ken, things will get better," she whispered, while beginning to stroke his hair.

Kendall sat up and pushed it away.

"What ARE you doing?" Kendall asked suspiciously. "I better be going," he added. Just as he began to stand up and leave, Sandy (without thinking), quickly wrapped her arms around him and leaned in to kiss him. At first, Kendall pushed away quickly, feeling mad. But then, out of nowhere, he found himself kissing her. When they pulled away, Kendall sat down at the couch, looking blank and shocked. "What was that?" he asked softly. Sandy smiled.

"I don't know," she replied, smirking. "You know," Kendall added. "Your eyes are beautiful." Sandy blushed. "Thanks." she whispered. Kendall stood up to leave.

"Ummm..I guess I should be going," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Bye," Sandy said, kissing him on the cheek. Kendall was still blank and shocked.

**.. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … .. … .. …**

In the elevator, Kendall replayed the whole scene over and over again. _After I kissed Sandy, It's like I kinda started liking her. _"But," Kendall said to himself. "I still feel as if a part of me is empty, and I don't know why."

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

Jo moped around all day, feeling as if she had no life. She told Camille all about what happened, showing her the photo Sandy gave her. Later on, Camille couldn't keep it in and went to text Logan the info.

**.. … … … .. … … … … … … … … … .. … … …. … .. … … … … …. … …. … … ..**

**TEXT MESSAGES: **

**Camille: **Logie, you there? I have serious news

**Logan: **Heya : ) What's up?

**Camille: **It's about Kendall

**Logan: **What about him? : /

**Camille: **He secretly dated this girl named, "Sandy" before Jo came back, and when (Jo) came, he hadn't broken up with (Sandy) still.

**Logan: **….WHAT? I can't believe Kendall lied to Carlos, James, and me, AND of course Jo! Are you sure this is true?

**Camille: **Positive. Take a look at this photo /sends photo/

**Logan: **Wow. Just. Wow

**Camille: **/Sigh/ I know

**Logan: **Well, then, I'll have to tell the others…see you around?

**Camille: **See you around

**… … … .. … … .. …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … .. … … … .. … .. … … .**

Carlos was busy making corn dogs in apartment 2J, but he used a recipe. "Hmmmm..." he said aloud. "One cup of cornmeal..."

The door opened suddenly. Kendall walked in, with his head down.

"Hey Kendall!" Carlos greeted cheerfully, not looking up from the recipe book. He frowned when he saw how sad his friend looked. "Hey, is everything ok?" Carlos asked. Kendall mumbled 'I'm just tired,' and stumbled into his room.

The phone rang.

At a wrong time.

Carlos was in the middle of mushing dough together with his bare hands. He rushed to rinse them out, and ended up sending cornmeal over his head. "Hello?" he said into the phone, while looking as if he had just been buried in sand. "Hey Carlos, It's Logan, and I have shocking news about Kendall," Logan said on the phone. Carlos listened as Logan repeated everything Camille had said earlier. Little did he (Carlos) know that Kendall was hiding nearby, listening. _I wonder what their talking about, _he thought.

"KENDALL WHAT?" Carlos screamed suddenly. He dropped his mixing spoon, which then flinged the corndog dough to Kendall's hair. Kendall removed the sticky dough, and used his clean hand to cover his eyes. _I know what Carlos just found out...I can't believe this. Now everyone knows the stupid lie Sandy made up about me. I just wish she wasn't so hot and a great kisser. _Kendall quickly fled to his room and threw himself onto his bed. A few tears rolled down his face.

Meanwhile, Carlos hung up the phone. He shook his head sadly.

.. ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ... .. ... ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... ... .. ... ... .. .. ... .

The rest of the day went by in the blur...

Carlos tried to find James, but repeatedly failed. However, since word was spreading fast, James (who was at rocque records) , heard about Kendall and Jo's breakup. At first, James believed the lies about them. But then, when Jo showed him the picture, and Kendall showed him the video...he knew something was very wrong.

After doing some intense research, James found out that the video of Jett "making out with Jo," was actualy a very old scene from New Town High. _Unbelievable _...Also, James automatically remembered taking a picture of Kendall by the pool, and noticed that it had been edited and pasted together with another pic...of a girl...who happened to be Sandy.

Shaking his head, James sighed. _I knew Sandy was weird...I must fix this drama for the sake of Kendall and Jo's future, before it's too late. _

James picked up his cell phone and dialed Sandy's number.

"I know what you did, and you will pay for it," James said on the phone when she picked up. He ended the call before she could respond...

_Instant threat, _James thought.

**... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. .. ... ... .. .. .. ... .. ... ... .. . . .. .. ...**

Sandy sat back on her sofa _I'm not only done, I'm well done..._

**So please leave reviews :):) **


	6. Superhero James needs Sidekicks

**Ok so my story is getting really great! : ) I really enjoy writing it, it's so much fun! I hope you guys enjoy this sixth chapter. There will be some drama relief here, and I'll add a few funny scenes here and there. Also check out my new story series starting with the name, "Chat Room." I don't know why I chose James to save the day, it just sorta came out while I was writing. Sandy is getting into a lot of trouble, and she is gonna be so embarrassed.. Hope I'm not giving too much away, lol. So let me stop talking and let you guys start reading…enjoy : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own btr or anything... except for the posters in my room**

The next morning

, James awoke to the sound of a television, and muffled voices. He peeked out of his room, and tiptoed to find Kendall and Sandy…cuddling in the living room? James felt really angry. How could this jerk do this? "Time for my plan to take action, " he said to himself.

James quietly walked to the living room, then he purposely let his hand thump against a table nearby. Kendall and Sandy jumped, startled to see James.

He (James) crossed his arms

Sandy sank in her seat…._uh oh, I smell trouble, _she thought. "Get away from that FREAK! SHE IS EVIL I TELL YOU, EVIL!" James shouted, knocking Kendall off the couch.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Kendall screeched. "Are you going insane?"

James rolled his eyes. "She's a liar I tell you, a liar!" James continued. "And the video of Jett and Jo making out is a lie too! It was a scene in New Town High!"

Kendall gasped. "What? Are you serious?" he asked, glancing at Sandy, who looked as red as a tomato.

James nodded. Kendall began pacing the room, and felt that he was stupid to believe Sandy. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" He screamed at her, pointing to the door. "I…I..Kendall…" Sandy stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. "Just… go, ok?" Kendall said, sighing.

Sandy walked out of the apartment, feeling so guilty.

James shook his head. "I can't believe you!" he told Kendall when Sandy was gone. Kendall sighed. "I can't believe myself…" he whispered. "How are we going to fix this? Jo hates me now."

James smiled. "I think I know how, but I'm going to need BTR's help." he responded. "And we will also get Sandy back for what she did….at the same time." he added.

Kendall nodded. "But how?" he asked.

… … **.. … .. … … … … … .. … … … … … … … … … … .. … …. .. … … .. … … … .. … .. … … **


	7. A song and a net

**I love my fan fiction fans! : ) This chapter is basically the plan to save Jo and Kendall's relationship from being destroyed. In one of my recent reviews, I was given an idea of how to make the plan. Well, thank you anonymous reader : ) I'm going to use some of your ideas, but I tweaked it a bit. READ ON! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own btr or anything... except for the posters in my room**

At precisely 3:00 p.m, James turned his cell phone on and texted Jo.

… … **.. … … … … … .. … … … .. … … .. … … … .. … … .. …. .. … .. … .. … **

TEXT MESSAGES-

**James: **PLZ come to our concert at Central Square park at 5:00 p.m

**Jo: **y? 2c stupid Kendall's face? NO WAY

**James: **I'm on your side, I need you to come so I can work this plan to get back at him.

**Jo: **In that case, ok! Wats the plan?

**James: **cant tell u..just come to the concert and sit in the front row : ) thx bye

**Jo: **okaay.. Dat was weird

… … **.. … … … … … .. … … … .. … … .. … … … .. … … .. …. .. … .. … .. … **

Kendall searched everywhere for Sandy. He finally found her sitting on a bench, crying. _Time to act, here I go, _Kendall thought. Kendall approached Sandy. "Hey babe, I'm sorry I screamed at you, I love you, can we be together again?" he said in his best persuasive voice. Sandy leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "YES!" She shouted ever so happily. "Well then, I have a concert today, and I want you to come backstage with me," he told her, handing her a V.I.P ticket. Sandy smiled, thinking he was being so truthful to her. "See you later." he said. Before Sandy had a chance to kiss him, Kendall was gone.

… … **.. … … … … … .. … … … .. … … .. … … … .. … … .. …. .. … .. … .. … **

"Where's Kendall and Sandy?" Logan asked Carlos. They were backstage at the concert, setting up a net they made to trap Sandy. "I don't know, " Carlos replied, looking out the door, "But.." he paused and saw them coming. "HURRY! HERE THEY COME!" he shouted. Logan and Carlos hid.

Kendall and Sandy entered the room.

"So, this is backstage!" Kendall exclaimed, taking Sandy close to the small X drawn on the floor (where the trap was located). "Thanks for bringing me here," Sandy whispered, kissing Kendall on the cheek. Kendall smiled fakely, but she didn't notice. Then, Sandy was directly on the spot.

"Now!" Carlos whispered to Logan, who had repositioned himself to the rope attached to the wall.

Logan tugged at the rope, hard, while Kendall quickly moved away. Sandy was lifted up in a tangle of a net, and had a very shocked expression on her face. "You...TRICKED ME!" She cried angrily.

Kendall smiled sneakily. "You deserved it! Now you must stay here until our concert is over. Here, take this water." he said, before exiting the room with Logan and Carlos. Sandy clenched her teeth in anger. _I knew it! I shouldn't have believed Kendall, _she thought, while sighing.

... .. ... ... .. ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... .. .. ... ... .. ... ... .. .. ... . .. .. ... .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. .. ... .. ... .. ...

"I really don't see how this is a plan, James," Jo told him (James) as she stood in the front row, arms crossed. James chuckled. "Just trust me on this...If you don't believe me, then you can leave after the first song," he reasurred her.

Jo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean I have to stay for the fir-" she began, but was cut off because James disappeared. She sighed. _Something fishy is going on, and I need to find out what it is, _she thought. But before she could leave, hundreds of people began filling the park and it was so crowded Jo couldn't go anywhere. _Great, just great, now I'm stuck here._

Gustavo walked up onto the stage. "ARE YOU READY FOR BIG TIME RUSH?" he asked the audience. Everyone began screaming, except for Jo, who was still confused as to why she was here. Gustavo exited the stage. The instrumental version of City is Ours began playing as Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos ran up the stage. Kendall was a bit nervous though, especially since he was about to do something absolutely out of the ordinary. "Hey everyone!" He said in the microphone. "Our first song is going to be 'Shot in the Dark.'"

"And," Kendall added. "It's dedicated to a very special person in my heart..." he paused to scan the crowd for Jo. He found her in the center on the front row. "Jo." he finished. The whole audience whooped and cheered, and a few 'awwwws' were heard. Kendall sighed in relief. He had done it. He gave Jo an apologetic look. Her face softened. It's like they were talking through eyes.

The music began to play. Kendall started singing, and didn't take his eyes away from Jo the whole time.

**_I promise I would be there_**  
><strong><em>I swear I'm on my way<em>**  
><strong><em>I know you may not hear me<em>**  
><strong><em>But that's the price I'll pay<em>**

A tear fell from Jo's cheek. _Maybe it really wasn't what it looked like, I mean, I didn't even let him explain himself..._She thought, remembering that day she saw the photo. She sighed. _But later, I need him to prove himself._

**_And I don't know_**  
><strong><em>how I would ever go<em>**  
><strong><em>all alone walking on my own<em>**

**_Like angels, you were floating to me_**  
><strong><em>and that's how it should be<em>**

Kendall watched as he saw Jo smile a little. He winked at her, which caused her to blush deeply, although she still felt a little skeptical. _I hope this works out, I really hope it does. I love Jo so much. _Kendall thought as he gazed at the blondie. _She is so beautiful..._

_**'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment**_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna pay for things unspoken<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just wanna race with arms wide open<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are<strong>_

_**I don't wanna watch the world keep changing**_  
><em><strong>When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are<strong>_

James, Carlos, and Logan watched Kendall and Jo while they sang. It made them happy to see their friend was smiling again. They secretly shared _"mission accomplished" _looks.

**_I promise you I'm gonna be there_**  
><strong><em>I wanna be there<em>**  
><strong><em>No matter what happens<em>**  
><strong><em>No matter how tragic<em>**

**_'Cause the clock is ticking_**  
><strong><em>The world is spinning<em>**  
><strong><em>Our lives are passing us by<em>**

**_'Cause I don't wanna watch the world keep changing  
>When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking<br>Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing  
>Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are<br>_**

As the song neared its end, Jo had already forgiven Kendall in her heart. His eyes told her everything. But she STILL felt that she couldn't fall for things like this. She decided she was going to go backstage after the concert was over.

**_Take a shot in the dark..._**

When the song was over, Jo found herself clapping and cheering. She ended up staying throughout the entire concert, and now, with the photo in her pocket, she was going to discuss this with Kendall.

**... ... .. ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. .. .. .. .. ... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... ... .. ... .. ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Sandy felt so uncomfortable inside the net. "BTR, you're gonna pay for this!" she said through gritted teeth. Just then, she heard the door open. Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan entered. They were chattering and laughing, and nearly forgot Sandy was there. "Oh hey Sandy," Kendall said. "Did you enjoy your 'hammock'?"

Sandy gave him a stern look, and didn't say a word. There was a knock on the door, suddenly. Everyone froze, wondering who it was. Kendall's heart began beating like a storm. He knew that it had to be..."Uh..may I come in?" Jo asked quietly as she slowly stepped inside. "Of course," James answered. Carlos, Logan, and James all turned to stare at Kendall.

Jo opened her mouth to say something, but then she noticed Sandy, all tied up in net. "ohmygosh!" she cried. "What's going on here?" Kendall stepped forward. "We trapped her here so she can tell you all about her little lies..." he told her.

Jo was confused. But she remembered the photo in her pocket. She pulled it out and showed it to Sandy. "Do you know what this is?" She asked her angrily. Sandy tried to find the right words to say. "Well, you know, this was taken..well...before you came..and.." Sandy stuttered.

"Actually, this picture is originally just of Kendall, which I took the first year you left for New Zealand," James finished. "And Sandy here, inserted a picture of her, and tried to make it look genuine." Jo gasped in shock. She looked at Kendall with the saddest eyes, as if to say 'I'm sorry..do you forgive me?'

As if he read her mind, Kendall walked over to Jo and they hugged each other, thinking about how much they missed being together. Sandy sighed. "I'm sorry guys, "she began. "I think I shouldn't have been so obsessed with Kendall...Being jealous can be really awful."

"Now," Sandy added. "CAN SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS NET!" Everyone laughed at her. "If you promise to never do anything like this again!" Logan told her. Sandy smiled, this time...she smiled truthfully, and there was no hate, anger, or devious thought in it.

"Promise," she whispered.

**... ... .. ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ... .. .. ... ... .. ... ... .. ... .. ... ... . ... .. ... .. .. ... .. .. ... ... .. .. ... ... .. .. .. .. ... .. .. ... .. ... ... ...**

**So this was the 7th chapter :) ! It's the longest I ever made...I hope you liked! And NO, this is not the end of the story yet. I had mentioned in an earlier chapter that this story was predicted to be 10 chapters...and I'm going to keep my word :) So I will update soon! Leave reviews**


	8. Rings galore

**I'm so happy to be updating : ) You guys waited long enough, and I don't wanna make you wait even longer! So here is the eighth chapter! Finally things went back to normal, or did they? Just kidding, there is no more drama in this story. Just a quick note: Katie is two years younger than the guys here. Jatie fans are going to enjoy this chapter! I might just write a new story with that soon. But enough with the babbling, READ ON! : )**

One month later, everything was back to normal in the palm woods. Kendall and Jo got even closer after that last crazy drama. Sadly, Sandy had to go back to her home state of Tennessee one week ago. She got fired in her T.V show for trying to destroy a BTR relationship (pretty weird, eh?).

Kendall was planning to propose to Jo soon.. He really loved her, and didn't want to waste another moment, but he was a bit nervous.

… … **.. …. .. … .. … .. … .. … .. .. … .. … … .. … .. … .. … … .. … … … … … …. .. … … .. …. …. .. **

Later that day, Katie was munching on popcorn, watching Jo's new movie (which today was the t.v premiere). "This…is…epic!" she exclaimed with her mouth full. Katie was now 19 years old, almost 20

James walked by, glancing at Katie. _Wow, she sure has gotten beautiful…WAIT, did I just say that? _he thought, quickly snapping himself out of it. "Hey James," Katie said, keeping her eyes on the t.v. "Watcha doin'?"

"Nothing really, mind if I join you?" James asked her, praying she'll let him stay.

Katie shrugged. She patted the seat next to her. James sat down and took some popcorn. "So this is Jo's new film, right?" he asked her. Katie turned to look at him. _Why am I suddenly getting blinded by those gorgeous eyes of his? _she thought. "Yep," she told him, smiling. They stood staring at each other for a few seconds, before turning back to the t.v. It was getting a little awkward.

... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. . .. ... .. . .. .. .. ... . . . ... .. .. .. .. .. .. . .. ...

"I don't know what to do!" Kendall exclaimed, pacing back and forth. He was trying to decide what engagement ring to get Jo. Carlos, and Logan decided to tag along. "Should I buy the one with silver..and pink diamonds, ooorr the gold lined one?"

Logan and Carlos shrugged and scratched their heads. "I know!" Carlos shouted, pointing his index finger in the air. "Let's play eenie meenie miny mo!"

"CARLOS!" Logan and Kendall said, annoyed.

Kendall thought about what to do...

_... .. .. .. .. .. .. ... .. ... ... ... ... . ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... .. ... .. ... . ... .. .. ... ... ... .. .. .. . .. ... ... .. .._

**Quick update...I'm sorry I haven't posted in the LONGEST time..Ive been real busy back to school shopping, and I've been working on my new youtube channel (theitfashionista). Here is a short addition to the nearly finished 8th chapter. :)**

Kendall looked at both rings. He thought about choosing the one that matches Jo's personality. _She's not a complete girly girl, but she does love the color pink. _

"I know which one I'm taking!" he shouted suddenly. The salesgirl, Logan, and Carlos jumped. "oh, um, ok," the girl said slowly, while brushing herself off. "Which one do you have in mind?"

"The silver with pink diamonds please," Kendall told her, pointing at it. The salesgirl smiled, and went to ring it up at the cash register. Logan and Carlos high fived each other. "Great choice Ken," Logan said. Kendall smiled. _Now this was easy, but the hardest part is going to be proposing. _"So your total is going to be $500," the salesgirl announced. Logan raised an eyebrow, and stepped forward to the counter. "Are you sure the ring is made with real diamonds?" he asked suspiciously. "Yes," the salesgirl responded. "The truth is, the ring was on clearance, and there was also a 50% off sale, plus in-store coupons. The original price was $10,000."

Logan walked back to where Carlos was standing. "oh ok," he told her, still skeptical.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ... ... .. ... .. ... ... .. ... .. ... ... .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ..

Back at home, Kendall hid the ring under a secret drawer under his bed, which only opened with a key. He was getting nervous by the second, wondering how to propose, and when to propose, to Jo. He began to grab a pad and pen to write a list of ideas when the ground began to rumble.

**Ooohh...a cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed chapter 8..I'm sorry it took sooo long to update it with such a small part its suuuperr short I have great news! After I finish this story, there will be a sequel :):) there's a Q & A soon for this story..so inbox me with your questions..and inbox me ideas and ways you think Kendall should propose to Jo. It ends tomorrow at 12:00 a.m est. Then I will post it and you guys can vote on which one I should choose. The winner will also be mentioned! BYE and get inboxing :):)**


End file.
